Unbreakable Bond
by katy etain
Summary: A story about loss and secrets. Rated T for language.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any other character. Any similarities are purely coincidental and unintentional.

* * *

Tears brimmed her eyes as she held her brother's palm tight, not wanting to let go. Stubborn tears threatened to fall if he does not move soon. "I have to go. I'm sorry." Jess Mariano spoke barely above a whisper. He could feel his little sister's nails digging to his palm. Quickly he yanked his arm harshly and walked away.

He had rehearsed the scene in his head for a million times the night before. And millions more before that. He knew it would not be long till the time he would be either sent away or taken by some other people. But nothing prepared him for the silent sob of his broken sister as she stared at him from the bus stop bench.

His own tears burned hot in his eyes, yet he was too stubborn to let his mother see that he was weak. He was gentle despite all the harshness he posed on the outside. Distantly he looked away from the window of the smutty bus carriage as the thought of what might happen to his little sister runs through his head. He will not be there to protect her anymore. He will not be there to wipe her tears or clean the scrape she will get when she falls down. He would just not be there when the lightning strikes again.

A soft yet manly hand landed on his shoulder as he looked up slowly. The man just cocked a smile as he handed the young man a newspaper wrapped gift. "The young girl begged me to give this to the boy in the black jacket." He said. "And this." He said handing Jess the silver chain he gave to his little sister on her twelfth birthday.

*******

Not one day he was at Stars Hollow and he hated it already. Quickly his mind was finding ways of how to get out of Stars Hollow and back to New York. 'I'll find my way there.' The messy hand writing scribbled on the back cover of the book that Jackie gave to him. Jess felt like his mouth cracked into a smile, but knowing his little sister, he knew trouble was coming their way.

Sucking in a deep breath, Jess cleared his thoughts. It was a good thing he came on a Sunday. At least she would not have to stay at home for long with their mother. She should have been in school as soon as he arrived earlier. A good thing she was quite smart and was in boarding school. At least he would have at least four days to plan his escape from the 'Pleasantville' he was in.

It took exactly eight hours for her to gather her courage to call her brother. "Don't bother finding me." Was all she said when she heard his breath on the phone. She did not even wait for him to say hello before she hung up. "I love you and will always miss you." She whispered to the hung up payphone.

*******

For more than a month he worked out ways to annoy his uncle. For more than a month he stayed up and waking up thinking what might have happened to his sister. Finally he was back home. Back to what he knew and loved. Back to his normalcy. Only to find out the normalcy he wanted was not what he knew anymore.

He found the suicide note from his sister on his bed nonetheless. Except her attempt on taking her own life just landed her into the land unconsciousness. He wanted to run but there was no place to go. He wanted just to blame anyone, but there was no one but himself.

"We tried to contact any of her relative but apparently your mother was never home." The young nurse said. A mixture of anger and hatred boiled in side of him. How could he have been so stupid not to hear her despair from the start. Not too look for her again. He should have known. "Doctors are giving her one more day before pulling her plug. There's no guarantee she will wake up. She had lost too much blood and even if she wakes up, there is no guarantee she will be back as before. No one knew how long she had been in the water."

Trembling, Jess sat on the chair beside the hospital bed. Gently he touched Jackie's hand. It was cold. It felt almost like there was no blood flowing in her body. Her soul was giving up. "Don't leave me, Jackie. Not like this." Jess suddenly broke down. Tears streaming down his face as his arm holding Jackie's hand tight. "Don't leave me, dammit. Or I'll be sure to go with you. And you'll have both our blood on your hand to answer to God."

The even beeping on the monitor began to scatter. Jackie's breath became shallow and ragged. "Wake up, Jackie. Please wake up. I'll never leave you again. I promise you I will never leave you again." Jess begged.

"Mr. Mariano we need you to wait outside." A young man in white coat said as he made his way to Jackie's bedside. Urgently he spoke to the nurses as they worked on Jackie. "Mr. Mariano." The young man approached him as he led him to his office. "Mr. Mariano, I'm sorry, but we'll need your mother's consent to pull the plug." Without a word Jess just stormed out of the office.

*******

"Jess wait." A familiar voice called for him. "Mariano. Your sister is calling for you." The boy said as he caught up with him. "We tried to call you. We don't know how."

"Who found her Marius?" Jess questioned.

"I'm just a volunteer here Jess. She gave up the minute she was saved. But she struggled back the second she heard your voice. She thought you were never coming back to her." Marius spoke as he escorted the young man to his little sister's bedside.

Jess stopped in his step as he turned and faced the older boy in front of him. "Who found her, Marius?" Jess asked again. Marius just shook his head in reply. "Where was she found?" He questioned.

Marius sighed. He did not want to make matters even worse for the boy. To him, Jess did not need to know what had happened. He did not need to carry more burden than that of he already had. "I was wrong to tell your mother that day about what you did. I was wrong. I know. I never knew these things could happen. I never expected it to happen, Jess."

"Answer my question, Marius." Jess spoke ignoring his friend's other words. He need not to hear anymore explanations from Marius. He just wanted to know who was responsible to make his sister into the state that she was in at that moment.

"Francine." Marius blurted out finally. "At the school pool. They were going to do an extra practice run for the week. They found her there face down. It was no one's fault, Jess. It was a suicide." Marius spoke barely a whisper.

Jess shook his head. "No." He said shoving the other boy to a wall. "She would never do that. Never." He spoke loudly nearly screaming at the boy. Two guards quickly paced towards them as Marius softly pushed the broken boy back.

"Everything is fine." Marius said as the guards neared them. "For now." He said quietly as he escorted Jess to Jackie's room. "Don't do anything you would regret soon, Jess." Marius spoke as he opened the door and let the younger boy in. "She's stable and conscious, but she's not out of the woods yet."

*******

"I'm sorry." Jackie spoke for the first time in two days since she was taken off the ventilator. She could not even look at her brother much less answer his question. She sat straighter on the hospital bed expecting to be shouted at.

Instead, Jess just nodded without even looking up at his little sister. His heart cried for his mouth to ask Jackie, why would she do such a thing, but his mind was stronger to keep his mouth shut.

Jackie stared at him waiting for him to react but nothing came out of him. "You don't have to be here if you don't want to, you know. I wanted to die. I wanted everything to just end. I hate living with mom and living without you. But if you are to be like this, what is the point of living?" Jackie spoke as she fidgeted with her fingers.

"What do you want me to say?" Jess said quietly, but still avoiding any eyes contact with Jackie. "You want me here? You don't want me here? You want me to ask you why you did what you did?" He asked. "I really want to believe that my sister didn't try to kill herself because I left her. I left her to make sure I didn't screw up again. But I did. And you did. So what do you want to hear from me, Jackie?" Jess questioned emotionlessly.

Jackie kept quiet. He was right. She did try to commit suicide for all the selfish reason she could think about. Not only about him leaving but because she could not stand being the way she was anymore. "You promised me, you would never leave me."

"I didn't want you to send me that day. You insisted on going. I sent you to school. It has been three years you have been in the boarding school Jackie. Don't bullshit me." Jess said finally putting the book he was reading down and looked straight at his sister. "I don't need to hear your reasons. And I don't want to know."

Jackie's eyes brimmed with tears. She was shouted at by Jess before. But he was never quiet with her. She knew that if he was quiet, she must have done something terribly wrong and unforgiveable. It was worse for her for him to be quiet rather than be angry with her.

Jess shook his head as he stood up and head for the door. "They estimated for me less than a year. I don't want for you to see me suffer and I don't want to waste anymore of mommy's money on me." Jackie finally said.

"What are you babbling about?" Jess asked.

"My head. My migraines." Jackie answered.

"You've had them for years. Jackie, please. Just say it if you don't want me here." Jess replied. Jackie fell silent again as Jess walked out of the room.

*******

Marius sat opposite Jackie as he sighed. "You should have told him, you know. So now what?" He asked.

Jackie just shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing. We'll just wait. I'll just wait." She spoke. "But I swear I didn't mean to cut myself. I'm not stupid enough to cut myself with a thread scissors. I was altering my swim suit."

"At the pool?" Marius questioned her skeptically.

"I could not stand the noise in my room. My roommate was blaring the music too loud for me, and I don't want to make a fuss. The pool was the only quiet place that I felt safe at. And Marius." Jackie spoke. Marius just smiled as he looked at the young girl. "Don't tell Jess about it. I know you want to. But please don't."

Marius sighed again. Hesitating to give an answer. "He is supposed to know. He is your brother. And soon your guardian." He said trying to reason with Jackie. "Jack, come on. How long do you want to keep this from him really?"

Jackie shrugged before speaking. "As long as it takes." She spoke softly under her breath. "What is it to you anyway?" She questioned, getting a little uncomfortable with the questions posed to her.

"Look. I've been with you and Jess since both of you were still in diapers. I've seen him taken a hit for you, I've seen him being yelled at for you and I've seen you took a fall for him. I know the both of you. You are like my little siblings that I never had." Marius responded. "Tell him, Jack. Tell him what happen. Or else he will either keep blaming himself or your mother for what happened."

"I'll tell him when the time is right. But not now." Jackie reacted. "I tried though. He just would not listen. Maybe I should give him a little time."

*******

Jackie sat on the couch burying her face in a book while Jess sat opposite her doing the same. Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Liz spoke as she walked into the living room. Jackie just shook her head smiling up at her mother and Jess just pretended that she was not even there.

"She was talking to both of us you know." Jackie said as soon as she was sure their mother was out of ear shot. She knew her mother was not purely bad, she was just confused. "Like I said, you don't have to baby sit me. You can go back to Uncle Luke's if you want to."

Jess just sat still and pretended as if he did not hear a word Jackie said. "Yeah. And you can pretend like nothing happened." He retorted.

"Well for your information, nothing did happen. Nothing." Jackie reacted. "I've been trying to tell you so many times that nothing had happen but you just would not listen." She stood up and stormed out of the house, ignoring the dull throb in her head and ignoring the hail from her brother.

*******

He wished that he just could be back in Stars Hollow. Despite the bickering from Luke, he did not have to face his mother every single day and he do not have to fall back to his usual ritual with his friend. That is even they are fit to be called friends.

He was glad however that Jackie was back in school and he finally could have the house to himself again. He loved having space to think and just quiet time just to himself. A terrible ache pounded in his chest, a feel of hollow and lost. Something like having his heart ripped out of its space and being replaced by noting but an empty pumping plastic.

Something was definitely wrong. He knew something was not right but he just could not point out what. Slowly he began to focus on his thoughts and the mixture of feelings he was having. "Rory." He spoke. The first image that formed in his head as he was focusing.

Jess knew he had to go back to Stars Hollow and pick his life back up. He needed that little push and he needed to know that he was heading towards the right path. The sudden rang of the phone made him jumped out his skin. He glanced up at the clock and the time does not show him a good sign.

Every time he received a phone call that late it must have been his mother. Somehow rather she always could get herself in trouble every time. "Jess?" the caller on the other end said. Jess fell silent. He was not expecting Jackie to call him at that time of the night.

"Jess, I just need you to listen to me. Just listen and you don't have to say anything." She started. "Firstly I want to tell you that I have made arrangements with my sponsor and my school to relocate me to Hartford. I know you want to be back to Stars Hollow. And secondly, I want to apologize for not telling you this earlier. I didn't want to keep it a secret from you but I don't know how to tell you about it. I need you to know that I did not try to kill myself. I swear. It was an accident. My swimsuit was torn and I wanted to fix it. I know I don't have to but I want to. I could still use it. I was just fixing it. The scissors must have been near to my hand, when I suddenly blacked out. I did not try to kill myself." She explained than paused, waiting for Jess to reply something to her.

Instead Jess just sighed. He wanted to believe Jackie but her story just does not fit. One just does not faint for no reason. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Jess replied coldly. He felt like he was shun out from Jackie's life lately and he was being kept in the dark with all the secrets she has been keeping from him.

"I don't know what else to tell you, Jess. That was what happened and that is the only truth." Jackie countered.

"People don't black out Jackie. Not if it isn't for any reason." Jess retorted. "You're not drinking or doing drugs are you?"

Jackie sighed. She could sense the suspicion her brother was having. "No. I never do such things." Jackie responded slightly hurt by her brother's comment.

"Then we have nothing else to talk about." Jess said before he hung up on his sister.

*******

She never knew that people in her school even knew she existed. She was just another scholar kid anyways. "Jackie, are you sure you have to move there?" Jason, a classmate of her asked. She was surprised he even knew her name. Jackie just nodded. "Well. Good luck there, then." He smiled.

She had not talked to Jess since the day he hung up on her and her mother had no idea she was moving. The only other person other than her school authorities that know about her moving was Luke.

Half expecting Luke was going to say no to her, instead he was actually glad she was going to stay with him. Not stay per say but on the weekends. He sounded happier to hear her coming rather than her brother.

"I never knew this many people knew me." Jackie said softly to Lynd her best friend since she stepped into the school. Lynd just let out a little laugh as she rolled her eyes at the girl beside her.

"Jason noticed." Lynd giggled.

*******

It was a Thursday when she arrived to Stars Hollow. Apparently four days later than her brother. Luke welcomed her with a smile. "You look grown." Luke said as he took her bags from her. Jackie smiled as she trailed him to his car. "Were you in trouble as well? Is that why they send you to Hartford?" Luke questioned her.

Jackie shook her head. "Nope. I was one of the top students actually. They were reluctant to let me go. But I insisted. Plus I get to do part time at a diner." Jackie joked.

"Right. You said there was something you needed to tell me and could not over the phone." Luke responded to her.

Jackie wavered as she constructed a few scenes in her head before she started. "Actually I came here to be near Jess. Hartford and Stars Hollow is not too far. And there is another reason actually. There's a head doctor that could actually save me here." Jackie explained.

"Head doctor? A shrink?" Luke questioned.

Jackie shook her head. "Nope. A neurosurgeon. He is one of the nation best gamma knife surgeon." Jackie spoke. Luke just stared blankly at her. "I did not try to kill myself, Uncle Luke. Despite what it looks like and what Jess had told you, I did not. It was an accident."

Luke's blank face turned into shock. "He didn't tell me anything. Is that why he wanted to come back here?" Luke asked. Jackie just shrugged. "What's the story with the gamma knife surgery?"

"Well, I have a condition called cerebral arteriovenous malformation, where apparently my blood vessels in my head are tangled, then one of them leaked and became subarachnoid hemorrhage. You understand it so far?" Jackie tried to explained as simply as she could from what she was told. Luke just shook his head. "Basically, my brain is bleeding and I needed surgery. The bleed causes black outs and stuff. Thus, what happens at my school." Jackie said. "And Jess doesn't know about this. I hope we can keep this between us."

"Why doesn't he know?" Luke questioned.

"Well for one, I don't want him to know that I know who my father really is." Jackie answered as Luke pulled over in front of his diner. "And I don't want him to worry."

Luke sighed. "He has to know you know."

"He should have told me we don't share the same father." Jackie countered.

"I guess, I was to be blamed for that. I asked Liz to put Mariano as your last name so that there would not be any confusion between you and Jess. Have you been seeing your father?" Luke asked her as they entered the diner.

Jackie nodded. "He's paying for my bills and all. One of the reason I can't let Jess know. You know how cocky that brother of mine can be."

"You will have to tell him soon. He would be terrified. He would understand though. I mean, he's cocky and headstrong but he wants the best for you." Luke reacted. Jackie smiled. "Where is Nick now?"

"Daddy is in Texas this month. He had been moving quiet a lot. But he'll come and see me every three to four weeks." Jackie replied.

"Actually there is barely enough space for me and your brother here, but I guess you can squeeze in for weekends. I mean you would be in Chilton dorm most day's right?" Luke said as he opened his apartment door. Jackie nodded. "You should have my bed." Luke said as he set her beg on the single bed.

Jackie smiled softly. "It's fine. I can sleep with Jess. I have been for 13 years." She suggested. Luke shook his head and insisted.

"Know what we'll argue about this later. I have to get back to work." Luke said. Jackie's smiled grew even wider. "What?"

"I get orientation immediately. For my part time that is." Jackie giggled.

"It's not funny." Luke riposted.

Jackie crackled a laugh. "It's a little funny. I mean I'm not staying here for free."

"It would be nice if your wiseass brother is like you." Luke said. Jackie just rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Luke…" A too familiar voice called out to him. Luke shook his head and headed to their table. "Have a new waitress I see." Lorelai teased.

"That's my niece. Jess' sister." Luke said.

Lorelai's teasing face turned serious. "You're not going to stuff her into that crowded apartment of yours are you?" She questioned. Luke just shrugged. "Come on, Luke. She's a girl. She can't be sleeping with two men in a single bedded apartment that has no space." Lorelai said.

"She's only staying here for tonight. And on weekends." Luke responded. Lorelai continued to stare at him. "She's going to stay in her boarding school."

"Where?" Lorelai asked.

"Chilton." Luke answered. "Hey, isn't that Rory's school? I didn't know they have boarding."

"They do. But my house is near enough for Rory not to stay there." Lorelai spoke. "How old is she?" Lorelai asked.

"Thirteen, I think." Luke answered. "Jackie. You're thirteen, right?" Luke asked. Jackie just nodded. "Come on here for a sec." He called. Jackie placed the menu she was reading down and went to his side. "Lorelai this is Jackie, Jackie this is Lorelai. Lorelai's daughter goes to Chilton as well." Jackie smiled and acknowledges the older woman in front of her.

Lorelai grinned perceptively at Luke. Luke groaned. "Please Luke. Rory would love to know her. We're going to the same place anyway."

"Please what?" Jackie questioned.

"You wouldn't mind sleeping in a proper bed with room to breathe would you? I mean that stuffy apartment. Come to my house." Lorelai said chipperly. Jackie shook her head.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I would rather stay here. But thank you for offering." Jackie responded as she pulled Luke to the side. "Is she sane?" Jackie asked.

"She was just trying to help. Jack, she's a really good friend. She's right though. It's not right for you to sleep with two guys in a crowded room." Luke said trying to defend Lorelai.

Jackie shook her head. "I'd sleep down here if you want. I'm not going anywhere."

*******

Jess sat quietly beside his sister outside of Luke's diner. "Luke said you have something to tell me." He spoke.

Jackie wavered. "I do. But I need you to just listen. Promise." Jackie started. Jess nodded. "I didn't tell you the whole story about me passing out that day. The reason that I passed out is that blood was flooding my head. Hence the headaches. I have subarachnoid hemorrhage." Jackie said not looking at her brother.

"Look at me." Jess said emotionlessly. Jackie slowly turned to face her brother. "Why do I have to hear this from other people first? Form Marius nonetheless. When are you planning to tell me about this?" Jess questioned her. Jackie shook her head. "I trusted you, Jackie. I never kept anything from you."

Jackie clenched her teeth. "Ever?" She questioned.

"I was trying to protect you. I thought I was." Jess defended himself.

"I tried to tell you and you hung up on me. You were either too busy or too preoccupied with something else. I had no time to tell you." Jackie retorted. "You had the whole scene in your head before knowing anything about it. There was no hole for me to tell you."

"Mom knows about this? About Nick?" Jess toned down. Jackie shook her head. "She don't know about you or about Nick?"

"Both. She doesn't even know I know who my father is. She still tells me Jimmy is my father." Jackie said. Jess just nodded. "Hey, I didn't mean to keep this from you. And I'm sorry. I was angry you have to go and I was angry that my head was pounding all the time. You know I would never hurt myself. I'm too much of a wuss."She continued.

Jess wrapped his arm around Jackie's shoulder as he nodded. "Next time don't keep these sorts of things from me." Jess spoke softly as he pulled her nearer to him. "It kills me to see you like that."

"Another reason I didn't want you to know." Jackie spoke barely above a whisper. Just enough for she and Jess to hear. "You worry too much."

"Maybe I do." Jess replied. "I also heard Lorelai inviting you to her house for the night. She's a nice person. There is no place in Luke's anyways. And maybe you can have a chat with her daughter. You are going to go to her school anyways." Jackie just smiled.

"That would beat the purpose I'm here wouldn't it? I want to be with you." Jackie responded.

Jess just smirked. "Aren't you too old to be sleeping with me anymore?" Jess questioned. Jackie just shook her head.

*******

Jackie sat in the empty diner staring out the window. "Can't sleep?" Luke voice sounded behind her. Jackie smiled and stood up.

"A little excited actually." Jackie responded. "It's not that I didn't want to take Lorelai's invite, but I didn't know her." She said.

Luke just shook his head. "Never mind, she'll get over it." He said. "Are you serious when you said you would work here on weekends?" Luke asked as he set the place up for the day's opening.

Jackie just laughed. "If I'm not doing anything, I don't see why not. But I don't think I can most days though, being in Hartford and all." She smiled. Jess and her was so different but they are so similar in a way. The way she talks and jokes. The way she's obsesses about her books and music. Yet, she is smart and respects people. There were some of Mariano arrogance in her but the good kind.

"You are planning to go to college right?" Luke asked her doubtfully.

Jackie laughed. "Obviously. I have three schools in mind already." Jackie answered. "I'm in private school and I'm sponsored. It's an obligation for me to get in a good school." Luke just smiled. "Why are you smiling."

"At least I'm sure one of you is going to graduate." Luke said.

*******

Lorelai and Rory were amongst the first customer to come in Luke's. "Hey again." Jackie greeted Lorelai as they seat. "What can I get you?"

Lorelai smiled back. "Tell Luke the usual. He'll know." She said.

"New waitress." Rory asked. Lorelai just shook her head.

"Jackie right?" Lorelai said. She just nodded. "Come on here and take a seat with us." Lorelai suggested. Luke just nodded at her. "Jackie, this is my daughter Rory. Jackie is Luke's niece."

"Hey." They both said concurrently.

"Luke make you work here?" Rory said in a fake shocked face.

"Very funny Rory." Luke said. "Hey, do you mind?" He said looking at Lorelai.

"Nope." Lorelai replied in a big smile. "Be happy to give Jackie a ride."

Jackie blushed slightly. "Thank you." she smiled.

"Did you spend the night in Luke's apartment?" Rory asked. Jackie just nodded. "Okay. I think we need to relocate you to a better environment." She suggested.

Jackie just giggled. "I'll be staying in the dorm tonight anyways. It doesn't matter." Jackie answered.

"For weekends I mean." Rory corrected herself. "I wouldn't mind another friend. Would you mom? I mean there is another mattress under my bed. They aren't there for nothing." Jackie smiled as she was trying to find a reason to decline Rory's offer. "I promise to not make fun of your blankie or stuffed rabbit. But if you have an N'Sync or Backstreet boys pillow that I will laugh. But I promise to keep at a 5 minute laugh."

"It's not that." Jackie tries to squeal out. "It's just I'm not comfortable around new people."

"Nonsense. You'll be like the little sister my mother always promised but never delivered to me. So we are not new people." Rory interjected. Without a solid replied, Jackie had to oblige. "So you'll be entering 7th grade right?" Rory asked as she chew her food.

"Eighth." Jackie answered.

"You said she's thirteen." Rory said looking at her mother. Lorelai just shrugged as she looked at Luke.

"I am. But I'm in 8th grade." Jackie responded.

"Are you sure, you and Jess are related?" Rory teased. Jackie just smiled. "Hey Jackie. You don't have to be serious around us, or shy for that matter. We are just as nuts as Luke."

*******

Her first day at Chilton was like any other first days she had had in her past 3 schools. Except she got her uniform from Chilton unlike free dress policy in her other schools. Since she was shown the principal's office by Rory, Rory was given the task to show her around the campus ground and her classes and locker. After the last bell rang, Rory showed her the dorm. Since she was a late acceptance, she had gotten the last available single room.

"How about staying at my house?" Rory asked. Jackie just shook her head.

"It's okay for weekends I guess. But not every day." Jackie protested. Rory just shrugged then nodded.

"Tomorrow's Saturday. Plus you still don't have your things with you yet. How about staying at my house and We'll send you and your things on Sunday." Rory suggested. Her face was very insisting and her pout were very hard to refuse. Jackie just nodded. "Cool. I just have to make a call." She smiled.

*******

Jackie had never seen a house as big and she could not believe what she had gotten herself into. "Hi grandpa." Rory greeted the smart old man in front of her. "Hi grandma. This is the friend I've told you about." Rory said as she pulled the younger girl beside her.

Jackie just smiled. "Sir. Madam." Was all that came out of her mouth. She froze. She was never good with people. When she saw the two hosts were looking at her up and down, she knew she was never going to be invited. She was downright filthy compared to them. But they just smiled and invited her to the dining table.

"So Jackie, is that your real name?" Emily questioned.

"It's short for Jacqueline Elise Mariano, ma'am." Jackie answered.

"Jacqueline. Nice name. Suits you better." Emily smiled. "Where are you from?"

"New York, ma'am." Jackie said. The tremble in her voice might have hinted that she was very nervous, and her pale face to match. Rory sat uncomfortably straight in her chair, afraid the same incident with Dean might occur yet again.

"So, Jacqueline, you are Rory's friend, am I correct?" Richard questioned her. Jackie just nodded. "Well, my granddaughter is very smart and going to an Ivy school. What are your plans?" he asked.

Instantly Rory moaned. Why does he have to do that to every friends she ever brought to that house. "She's in eighth grade, grandpa." Rory protested.

"It's okay." Jackie said, smiling a little looking at Rory. "I know she is." Jackie turned to Richard. "In my previous school, I've been preparing myself for Dartmouth for my first choice and Brown for my second choice." She answered. Richard sat back in his chair, nodding.

"How old are you Jackie?" Richard finally asked.

"Thirteen, sir." Jackie answered. A smile formed on Richard's face. Rory let out a breath.

"You have thought through about your further education at thirteen. You are going to go very far, my dear." Richard said as he smiled.

*******

"Your brother can't bare pass his calculus and you are already thinking about colleges. Are you really sure you are his sister? You are not adopted?" Rory asked as they were heading back to Stars Hollow. Jackie just giggled.

"Hey, Luke said for me to look out for you. Why is that? Why is he so worried?" Lorelai asked as she glanced back to Jackie. Jackie just shrugged. "You're fine right?"

"Why do you ask that?" Jackie questioned.

"I don't understand half of what he said. Something about headache, bleeding brain, or something like that." Lorelai said. Jackie just shook her head. "You're fine?" She asked again. Jackie just nodded. The whole way to the Gilmore's house, Rory and Jackie kept talking and exchanging laughter and giggles about random things while Lorelai just looked at her with suspicion.

The clock's arm showed it was 1 in the morning. Jackie wrapped her body in her jacket and sat on the porch swing alone. Rory was long sound asleep and Lorelai was upstairs in her room, or so she thought. "Hey, I know you want to keep it private. I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry, but I have to know, you are under my care as long as you are under my roof." Lorelai said as she took a seat beside the young girl.

"It's not that. I don't want people in school to know. I don't want Rory to know." Jackie said. Lorelai nodded. "How to put it in simple terms." Jackie paused. "I have this bleed in the vessels of my brain, that might cause black outs at times. It's called subarachnoid hemorrhage." Jackie explained. Lorelai just nodded.

"Your mother doesn't know does she?" Lorelai asked. Jackie shook her head. "It's fine. I could be your nice step mother." Lorelai joked as she placed her palms on the small of Jackie's back. Jackie just smiled.

*******

It was her second week in Stars Hollow and Chilton, and she was enjoying her life like she never knew she could. Her weekends that were supposed to be with Luke had become the days spent with Rory. Dean never seemed to mind she was Jess' sister and Dean's little sister clicked with her right away.

Although the time he had spent with her was much less, but he knew she was very happy. At least he could give her that much. It was her third Friday dinner at the Gilmores and Rory was starting to be amused by the knowledge the little head of Jackie had. She was way beyond smart. She was brilliant, but Rory did not know about the flaws.

Emily stared at Jackie. "You feeling alright, dear?" She asked as Jackie stepped inside the house. Jackie just nodded. Emily and Richard had even go as far as letting Jackie call the grandma and grandpa instead of madam and sir. "You look so pale." She commented.

"Just a little headache." Jackie replied.

"You better sit down." Emily suggested. Jackie just smiled. Emily disappeared into the kitchen to fetch some aspirin when Jackie tugged on Lorelai's hand.

"I don't feel right." Jackie said as she began panting. "Can you call…" She paused. "My brother." She said. "Umm… what's his name?" She looked at Rory. "My brother, what's his name?" Jackie panicked. She stood up a little quickly and fell on her knees.

Trail of blood trickled from her nose. "Rory, Lorelai, Emily, Richard." Jackie said as she took a deep breath. "Luke." She paused again. "Jess. Call Jess." Jackie said before she fell seizing on the carpet.

*******

Never had Rory seen a person so broken before. Jess just stayed beside Jackie like his life was depending on it. He did not move a millimeter since he was permitted in her ICU. She had to wait a month more before the surgery to be done. Just for the bleed in her cranial cavity to lessen to decrease the chance of diverting ray.

She had been in a coma for almost five days. "Jess." Was the first word that came out of her when she woke up.

"I'm here." Jess whispered in her ear softly. "I'm here, I'm not leaving you. I'm never leaving you again. I swear I'm not leaving you, ever." He said as tears burned hot in his eyes and dripped on the pillow beside his sister.

Jackie opened her eyes slowly as she gripped Jess' hand. "I'm sorry." She spoke. Jess shook his head as his ears could not stop flowing. His voice stuck in his throat. "Please, don't cry. I love you, Jess. Please. Don't cry." She spoke softly. Her eyes wondered around the room. She could not place a name on half of them. "Rory." She uttered. The young girl in front of her smiled.

"Dad." Jackie closed her eyes trying to remember his name. "Dad." She said again shaking her head lightly. "Nicholas." She breathed. "Uncle Luke." She spoke and then she frowned. "I'm sorry. I can't remember." She shakes her head lightly at first.

"Shh…" Jess hushed her softly. "Mom. Liz." He spoke as he pulled his mother to touch Jackie. "Richard, Emily and Lorelai." He said softly.

"I can't remember anything, Jess. I can't remember anything." Jackie said frantically over and over again. Blood began to ooze from her ears as her heart rate began to increase rapidly. A group of nurses and doctors began to swamp in the room pushing the other visitors out. They worked quickly but in the end a sharp sound beeped the end of her life.

The sound of her life ending. Jess sank to his knees. "No. No. No." Jess said over and over, trying to break free from Luke's embrace. "She's thirteen, Luke. She's not supposed to be dead." Jess said as he calmed down and broke into a silent cry. Liz stood stunned. Lorelai and Rory went to Jess trying to console him.

Nick sat on the chair with his head in his palms. "She's gone." Jess uttered into nothingness.

*******

Jess sat alone in Luke's apartment as they went to his sister's funeral. He just could not even move. "He hasn't move. He hadn't eaten anything in two days. He hasn't sleep. He just sat there and stared." Luke's worried voice spoke.

"Maybe, I could try." Jess heard Rory said. He could hear her footsteps nearing him.

"Don't waste your time, Rory." Jess spoke.

"I just want to give you this." Rory said as she handed a copy of Jack Kerouac's On The Road to Jess. The last book he had given to Jackie.

'_I guess this really means goodbye.  
You are the best brother anyone could ask for, Jess.  
Love,  
Jack E. Mariano.'_  
Was written on the front cover. Jess smiled. Jackie had always had a wicked sense of humor. Just like he was. Carefully he squinted in the side, in a very small writing Jackie wrote: _'Read the back cover.'_ Jess slowly turned the book and flipped the back cover, it was almost like a letter.

'_Jess, I'm sorry to have to leave you like this. I don't know how will I go but if it was really miserable, I hope you can remember the great times we had and not the last few months that we kept at each other's throat. I'm sorry for keeping the secret from you. Don't make stupid decision, big brother. I'll be watching you. Always. You have a part of me with you and please don't mourn my death. Life has to go on. You're Jess Mariano. Anything is possible. I love you, big brother. –J. Elise M.-'_

_

* * *

_

P/S: This is my first fan fiction and was beta-ed and co-written by iejabynks... Please read and review, thank you.


End file.
